The boots
by jaggedjacket
Summary: Could be seen as a sequal to Closing the Distance, but can stand alone. Shino gets a first hand look at those notorious black leather boots he has heard so much about. Me no own.


He shuffled through the door, and pushed it closed with a click as his solo key slid noiselessly into a vacant scroll pocket of his flack jacket. Buzzing from his distruction bugs alerted him a block away that Tenten was in a good mood, and the crooked smile on her face as she finished zipping up her boot confirmed what he already knew.

Brown parcel papers littered the floor from where she had ripped the box open, the contents of the long awaited package now displayed on the kunoichi before him. She must have been in a hurry, as he knew her to be tidy and clean, and not normally given into bursts of opening packages like a small child on Christmas Day. This however was different.

Neatly kicking crumpled paper aside, he made his way into the living room to get a better view of her. The boots looked plain enough. Black leather, standard fetish buckles and straps and shoe lacing. They were attached to long legs and ran all the way up to mid-thigh.

Tenten didn't normally wear all black, but somehow the boots over ranked anything that she could possibly wear to stand out from them, or at least so she thought.

Shino tried not to ogle his girlfriend, as his eyes wondered up from the sensual heel of the boot to the tops where they were met with fishnet stockings for three inches before being concealed by the hem of her shirt. Well, the strip of fabric barely covering her ass that she called a skirt. It was really a pair of tiny shorts and two flaps of fabric covering her front and back held together with a satin rope that laced up like a bodice on each side.

She was pulling on her half-gloves, and readjusting her v-neck Chinese style top. He could tell it dipped lower than she liked, but it suited the rest of her attire so well she kept it anyways.

He had heard about her affair with the boots. They were a three year project, and quite a handsome sum of money to produce. She'd laboriously done research, talked with experts of demolition captains and found archaic scrolls to produce the mass amount of destructive qualities that those seemingly innocent boots produced. He knew that it held more weapons than all of her scrolls combined, and had cataclysmic capabilities. She had forged those babies with blood and sweat and chakra. A masterpiece in their own right, Tenten had wielded the impossible from her brains and brawn, and this was the result.

He just didn't realized how damn _sexy_ they would be.

She hadn't had time to wrap up her hair and as she bent over to fidget with a buckle, one leg on the coffee table, her soft locks splayed over her shoulder and hung like a satin curtain in mid-air.

Shino had a hard time not making a very low caveman-like grunt as she flipped her hair back and stood up straight, no longer giving him a good view down her shirt or of her inner thigh.

"Ta-dah!" Tenten held out her arms, then rested them on her hips. "I almost want to thank Anko for breaking that chakra seal; I have improved them ten fold since then. I could modestly take on an ANBU squad and a Kage with these bad boys."

"What?" Shino snapped his mind to the information that Tenten was proudly producing. He knew she was deadly with them, but not _that_ deadly. It seemed a bit ridiculous. But Tenten wasn't known for giving false information to him. Or for hyping her abilities if she didn't really possess them. It was true that she had researched relentlessly, had spent hours testing, fixing, calculating, recalculating and retesting them. He had even heard rumors of these "boots" from other shinobi. Mostly men describing how damn hot she was in them, (something he wasn't arguing with at the moment) or how deadly an assassin she became whilst wearing them. She was already the precision sharp shooting Weapon's Mistress of Konoha. He didn't think there was a higher level beyond "I can kill you with my eyes closed from half a mile a way."

Apparently, however, there was. She now reached, "run, mother fucker, run" levels with those black, thigh high, leather, incredibly sexy boots. Buckles, zippers, straps, it was pound for pound the most deadly weapon he could think of.

It was also turning him on.

She was explaining the complicated sealings and jutsus; the chakra bindings and living material needed to transform the leather into an entity entire at her disposal. He was feeing the toes on each foot while she explained, noting the chakra seeping onto him it was so strong it tingled, as he inched up with approval to ankles and calves, inspecting every zipper and silver buckle as he did, nodding at appropriate times when she paused in her speech. His calloused hands finally reached towards the end of the black leather, about to touch skin when he was met suddenly with a katana at his throat, she had pulled it sideways from the boot in a Houdi-like movement, as if appearing from nowhere. He knew this wasn't even her best trick. He stared into her eyes, stock-still.

"Not bad. What do you think?" Tenten wasn't hinting at removing the sword from his jugular anytime soon by the gleam in her eyes, and he knew from experience that swallowing right now would result in blood loss- she kept her weapons so damn sharp.

She lowered her weapon and stuck it directly into her knee, looking like she was going to cut it off, but in reality, only putting it away. The only give-away was the very light chakra glow as it entered the black leather and disappeared.

Nothing like being turned on at knife point to put a cocky grin on your face.

With the threat momentarily passed, he groped gratuitously onward, passing the pads of his fingers of over the crossed shapes of the fishnet stockings and moving on to the slippery feel of the stretchy skirt as his hands palmed her spread hips and narrow waist.

As he righted himself upwards, shifting his hands to fall on her ribcage, he couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of how lucky he was to have this woman, this kunoichi love him.

The power this woman wheeled over him was only rivaled by her amazingly sexy footwear.

She could kill him instantly, he realized, and no one would ever find the body.

It was an exciting feeling, thrilling really, and he made a mental note never to piss her off in the future.

Silky strands were getting caught up in his hands as he pressed hands to her back, pulling her closer to his need for her, capturing her in a lustful and proud embrace. His reaction something like that of fear and awe, mixed with wanting to ravish her all at the same time.

"Are you wanting to go a round right now, Cowboy?" she teased into his ear. He could tell she was serious by the way her hips were cocked against his, baiting him to press back. The lick on his earlobe confirmed his suspicions that he might not make it to the bedroom before showing her exactly how sexy those FMBs were.

Shino finally released that Neanderthal growl that he had originally held back when he first spied his girlfriend sporting the S & M wear.

He was already taking her lips with teeth as he press his to hers, a carnal need to dominate now the impetus for his actions, even if he knew she could easily overpower him in a single instant.

She let him have control, but gave him a run for his money anyways, with moans and licks that reflected his own need, but in a more submissive way that let him know that he still wore the pants in the relationship.

Or at least she let him anyways.

Or maybe she let him think he did.

Right now she was making very short work of his shirt, pulling a tanto from the confines of the boots to cleanly cut it from his body with minimal effort. She placed hot kisses and licks from his sternum past his navel before removing the rest of his clothes with little ceremony. He was already breathing in broken gasps, her touch a mixture of fire and euphoria burning his skin and aching his bones. She was a vortex of pleasure and drugs, messing with his senses and firing of synapses until his brain fried and shut down from overload.

"Gotta warn you," Tenten gasped in between bites along his neck, "Anko broke the chakra seal when she wore them for Kakashi; she said it 'enhanced' things. I am anxious to find out what she meant by that."

It wasn't possible to get any better, part of his rational mind was thinking as tender flesh brushed over his hands in elation. Sex with Tenten was already mind-blowing. If it got any better his heart might explode. As she arched up against him, pressing her chest to his face, he decided there wasn't really a better way to die, better to test the theory now and break the boots in.

"Not in these boots, right?" he found himself asking curiously. Not like he was going to stop either way. He was far past the point of no return with her.

"Naw," she purred into his ear before she nipped at the earlobe, "these are new, need to break them in."

Shino and his hormones only had one reply to that.

_Hells yeah_.


End file.
